Ash's Bad Day
by justdancingsam
Summary: Waking up one morning, scared of something, Ash would go through what would be known... as her worst day yet! Rated T for Language PLEASE NOTE: OC means Original Character, I AM the OC!


**Before we begin: I am going to be creating a fanfic in June about Ash's illness and where she gets a lot of help by guess who?**

 **HINT: Not Lance, Johnny or Buster!**

 **Let's begin this rather tense one**

 **ALSO: There will be mild swearing in this one! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Ah, just another day. Sun rising, traffic going through the first "rush hour" of the day. It was all in a days work for a Wednesday.

Not for Ash though. What will happen caused her to have what seemed like the worst day within her own life.

She woke up, rather scared over something, she didn't know what it was. _"Huh? W-W-Why do I feel scared, especially AFTER I JUST woke up?"_ Ash thought. And snapped herself out of it. She later got breakfast from a local iHop that morning, hoping she'd calm down from her shaky body that morning. She knew what would happen, but was too afraid to realize it. _It was inspection day!_ Ash ABSOLUTELY was scared of these days. These days are when the assistant comes in (once a year) and sees how well everyone does. Ash usually passes the inspection. But always felt nervous even doing shit like this! _"Damn it!"_ Ash thought

Walking in to the New Moon Theater, Samuel saw Ash scared. "You feeling alright? You look nervous." Samuel asked. Ash later whimpered. "...Ash?" Samuel asked again. He later figured it out. Inspection day. "Uh, Inspection day?" Samuel tried. Ash briskly nodded. "Relax. Buster said the inspector couldn't come this year due to the fact he caught the flu." Samuel said. This calmed Ash down, by a whole ton.

 _If you thought that wasn't enough, just wait until what happens next! Muah ha ha!_ *AHEM!*

* * *

Later in the day, Ash suddenly felt angry over something. Not knowing what it was. This anger started when she went back to her rehearsal space, and slammed her rehearsal door. There was one thing she _didn't_ see! _There was a fire alarm pull station right next to her rehearsal room, covered by a stopper!_ She heard an alarm go off. This made Ash go in full shock. Not only that, she was panicking. "Oh no! What have I done?" Ash panicked. Seconds later, it stopped. She found that Buster reset it. Knowing this was accidental. He didn't know who was responsible for it. But he didn't kick anyone out if he did. He usually ignores it.

However, her anger suddenly returned into action. Playing her guitar didn't help. Growling over missed notes. _Something was wrong with her._ She later realized. It was due to that bitch Lance and that asshole Becky! 2 people she wished to _NEVER_ lay her eyes upon again! _"UGH!"_ Ash thought angrily. And within a matter of seconds. Her anger took full control. _Ash thought about throwing a tantrum to release her anger out!_ But Ash felt another thing coming.

 _Ash's skin was turning red with anger!_

Everyone took a step back upon seeing her! _"Oh no! What the actual hell happened to her!? She's angry like a living hell!"_ was Samuel's ONLY thought when seeing this!

"I oughta report this!" Samuel said, panicking!

Reaching Buster's office, Samuel was in shock! "Mr. Moon!" Samuel said, 10 times

"What's going on?" Buster said

"Not only did slamming the door release the stopper by accident, but Ash's skin is, _RED_ , I'm not joking!" Samuel said.

Buster gasped. "I think I'm gonna have a look at this! Thanks for telling me." Buster said

 _Buster found it all out by the time he reached her rehearsal room_.

"Uh... I-Uh?" Buster said, shocked

"Ash!?" Everyone was worried! Especially Samuel

Despite the fact Ash forgot Lance, _completely_ , Ash went on ranting about this breakup! She swore a grand total of 55 times (Half of them had to have been the use of "F-Bomb".)

"Damn!" Samuel whispered to himself.

Completing her rant, Buster _knew_ Ash had to calm herself down. "Uh Ash, I think you need time at home to calm down." Buster said, still shocked.

* * *

Leaving the theater, after I offered to care for her, things only got worse. Ash wasn't angry anymore. But tears formed in her eyes. She was crying her eyes out like a living hell!

When Ash & Samuel got back to her apartment. Ash just wanted _NOTHING_ more, than to just sleep, as this usually calmed her after a long session of anger or sadness taking over her. Ash just sat on the couch. Samuel was trying to calm her by watching some _Scary Movie (2000)_. This didn't help. Ash was sobbing the second she sat on her couch.

After being put into her bed. This seemed to calm her down. Ash then stopped sobbing about 2 hours later, thus calming her down.

 _"Wow! I just had a bad day! Can't it get any worse?"_ Ash thought.

She later realized what she did, and broke down sobbing again. She was in one thing for damn certain: Her bad day, just got worse.

It took the full rest of the day to stop. It was 9:30 P.M. when the tears stopped.

She finally got some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ash felt the improvement, but had a migraine that she could NOT handle. She honestly had to skip rehearsal.

Ash did have another thought: _"Hopefully this day goes better than yesterday!"_

Her eyes STILL felt watery from the previous day. Though she felt like it, she dared herself NOT to cry for a whole day. Tears went down her eyes at 10:18 A.M., and Ash slapped them away. "Self, I said DO NOT CRY!"

Ash couldn't take it anymore! She was crying from 10:21 A.M. to 8:31 P.M. in her bedroom.

* * *

Ash FINALLY felt better the next day. Explaining her issues. Hoping it would never happen again.

"It was all just a bad day I had" Ash said to herself.

There you have it!

Another one, for the books!

Hope you enjoyed!

;)


End file.
